tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Red Balloon
James and the Red Balloon is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot It's summer holiday time on the Island of Sodor and the holidaymakers are coming to visit the Island. Thomas picks up a special to take to Dryaw Airfield, Thomas tells Percy he's taking a balloon, and Percy thinks it's a party balloon, but Thomas corrects him and says that it's a special balloon and chuffs away. Thomas arrives at the airfield and the hot air balloon is starting to blow. James arrives and Thomas explains that the balloon is for taking holidaymakers around the island, but James is jealous because taking holidaymakers is a job for engines. He asks what will happen if the balloon takes their passengers and what will become of them. After hearing this, Thomas isn't excited about the balloon anymore. The balloon can be seen from everyone on the Island. Later that day, Thomas and James are waiting at a crossing talking about the hot air balloon, until the hot air balloon falls on top of James after it runs out of hot air. James, petrified, lets off a huge burst of steam, which invariably blows the balloon up again. His driver cheers for him, but Thomas and James are upset that it would eventually take their passengers. James arrives at Dryaw where a lot of visitors and the Fat Controller are waiting. He praises him, but James tells him that the balloon will take they're passengers. The Fat Controller laughs saying that he's right, but also reminds him that the holidaymakers will need a ride home in a train. James is relieved, as the engines are now busier than ever taking vacations to and from the airfield for balloon rides. Whenever James sees the red balloon, he whistles hello, and sometimes when he's asleep, he wishes he could fly to, just like the red balloon. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Toad (faceless; deleted scene cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Callan * Brendam Docks * The Viaduct * The Windmill * The Lighthouse * The Watermill (deleted scene) Trivia * This story may be loosely adapted from the mini book by Christopher Awdry, James and the Balloons. * This is the first episode of the sixth season to renarrated by Michael Brandon. * A faceless Toad model can be seen in a rare picture. Goofs * When Percy pulls up next to Thomas, he is pulling trucks. But after that, they disappear. * The end of the tracks crossing the level crossing are visible, more so for James' side. * The footage of the balloon collapsing on top of James is reversed, as the smoke goes inward. * In some shots at Dryaw, the tracks running through lead to bushes at both ends. * The tracks under the bridge in the last shot lead to bushes. * When Percy says "What have you got there?" Thomas does not have a face. This is only apparent in the widescreen versions. * In the American narration, Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for the twins' voices. * The Storyteller's hat is falling off when Thomas arrives at Callan Station. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Brave Little Engines * The Complete Sixth Series * The Best of Thomas * The Best of James DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends US * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * Twin Trouble * The Complete Sixth Series * My First Thomas with James * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 * All Aboard! DVD Boxsets * My First Thomas * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 NOR * Percy's Chocolate Crash DK * Percy's Chocolate Crash DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Percy's Chocolate Dip MYS * Gordon Takes a Tumble and Other Thomas Adventures * Scaredy Engines and Other Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.6 * Anytime With James! (Japanese DVD) ITA * The Jet Engine (Italian DVD) Gallery File:JamesandtheRedBalloontitlecard.png|Title Card File:JamesandtheRedBalloonNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series Title Card File:JamesandtheRedBalloonSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon24.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon1.png|Thomas at Callan File:JamesandtheRedBalloon2.png|Percy and Thomas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon25.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon49.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon50.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon3.png|Thomas and Tiger Moth File:JamesandtheRedBalloon27.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon51.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon28.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon4.png|James at Dryaw File:JamesandtheRedBalloon52.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon53.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon29.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon54.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon55.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon5.png|The Red Balloon over Maithwaite File:JamesandtheRedBalloon22.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon6.png|Stepney and Duck File:JamesandtheRedBalloon42.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon7.png|Donald File:JamesandtheRedBalloon21.png|Douglas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon9.png|James, George and Thomas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon31.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon32.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon33.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon56.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon10.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon11.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon57.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon58.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon34.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon35.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon59.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon12.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon36.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon37.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon38.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon13.png|James and Butch at Dryaw File:JamesandtheRedBalloon39.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon40.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon60.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon43.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon14.png|Thomas and Bertie File:JamesandtheRedBalloon41.png|Thomas, Bertie, James and the red balloon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon16.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon8.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon44.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon46.png|James, Cyril and the Fat Controller File:JamesandtheRedBalloon47.png|Thomas, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel File:JamesandtheRedBalloon48.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon61.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon62.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon63.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon64.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon65.gif File:JamesandtheRedBalloon66.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon67.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon68.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon69.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon17.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon19.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon20.jpg Episode File:James and the Red Balloon - British Narration|UK Narration File:James and the Red Balloon - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration File:James and the Red Balloon - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes